A Safe Haven
by AoiHikaru
Summary: Life is terrible for Arthur Kirkland and it's all because of his green eyes. Always on edge, he seems to find peace in a- locker?


**Welcome~! Umm I've made another one again... But it's just a plot bunny so... Yeah...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A** rthur ran.

The short, skinny and fairly pale sophomore ran. No, not for track or anything athletic and certainly not running away from his friends who were chasing him for fun. The bell that signalled the end of the day had rung a few seconds earlier so Arthur ran. He ran, running away from the students at this wretched asylum called _school_. _School_ isn't a place for people like him. _School_ is only for the humans. A tear escaped the blond's eye. "I'm human too.." He muttered.

Arthur's eyes snapped open. _Another wretched day at the asylum again,_ Was the first thought that came to mind. He didn't want to go anymore. He sat still on his bed and held the bed-sheets tightly in his fists. There was a part of him that wanted to kill everyone at his _school_. But it was funny that never once had he thought of ending his own life. _It isn't worth it,_ Arthur repeated whenever he came across the topic.

"Arthur you awake?"

I slowly turned my head and saw my brother, Allistor. Allistor was twenty years old and was already successfully attending the top rated university in the area. He has a bad addiction to alcohol but doesn't seem to get abusive at all. It's just his language that people have problems with. Arthur, himself, never had problems with language. Partially because he never uttered a word around his _school_ and the other reason being he hated the vulgar sound of curse words.

Yet there was one thing that these two bonded over. Arthur looked up and stared at Allistor's emerald green eyes. It looked exactly like his. "What the hell. You're already awake. Hurry up and get ready. I've got scones for breakfast." Allistor snapped him out of his thoughts.

Arthur quietly nodded and quickly changed into his uniform. It had been sewn together so many times that it seemed to be just like a dish cloth. Arthur shook off the negativity and quickly put it on. His lips curled into a frown quickly as he looked at himself in the mirror. The bruises he had been given never seemed to show up.

"Arthur!" Allistor shouted, irritation clearly noticeable in the tone of his voice.

Arthur quickly opened grabbed his bag and scurried downstairs. He took a scone and ran out the door, "See ya."

"Bye."

It didn't take long for the man to finish his scone. It was exactly an hour before school started when he reached the school gates. There were barely anyone around, of course besides those who had morning practice but they usually couldn't come to give him a beating because they had to practicing and slacking off was never good.

Slowly he crept through the back doors and bumped into someone. Immediately, Arthur felt his arms tremble with fear as he pessimistically thought of who he could've bumped into. His worst fears were immediately granted when he saw him.

"Ivan." His name escaped Arthur's mouth.

Ivan turned around as if on cue with a smile, "Yes?" He soon frowned, "Ah, it's _you_."

 _Trouble first thing in the morning,_ Arthur sighed as he felt his stomach churn. "I'm sorry." A little voice shrieked out.

Ivan grabbed Arthur's shirt and lifted him easily in the air. "Don't you dare bump into me _ever_ again. _OkAy?_ "

"I-I won't!" He choked out as he tried to breathe.

"If you say so." Ivan smiled once again and happily entered his classroom.

Arthur fell to his knees and panted heavily. The shock of dealing with one of the hot shots paralyzed him from moving from his spot. Arthur let out a quiet sob then forced his feet to help himself him. Placing his outdoor shoes into his dirty locker filled with insults written on paper, he switched into his indoor shoes and dragged himself to his classroom.

He opened the door and sighed in relief when none was there. When the classroom was empty, it felt at peace. Almost like nothing happened here. But something _did_ happen. And even if it looks peaceful, the pain Arthur felt inside wouldn't go away. Instead it became worse.

"Why am I not at peace?" He asked himself but shook his head at the negativity that he said. He quickly took out a piece of wet cloth from his bag and started wiping his desk of the negative comments. One by one, he had to wash away the negative comments his _classmates_ had left for him after school. Again and again.

 _It was a normal day._

He repeated this monotone, saddening morning everyday since he started school. All because of his _green_ eyes. But don't be mistaken. It's all because of our recent president with dull green eyes that almost led our nation to destruction. People started rumours that he was _possesed, manipulated by demons,_ all because of his _green_ eyes. The treatment people with green eyes received was harsh and cruel. All because people didn't want our country to be almost destroyed.

 _Stupid,_ Arthur thought when he remembered what started it all. _All bloodily stupid._

The majority of people put on contacts to hide their original colour. But Arthur didn't. Even if it meant hell each day for him, he remained proud of his eye colour. He wasn't possessed in any way and he has never met with a demon once before.

The desk was finally sparkling again without the insults as Arthur washed out the ink from his cloth. Then something caught his eye. Behind him was a locker.

And it was open.

Arthur almost unconsciously walked up to the opened locker but one of his _classmates_ walked in and sent a disgusted look his way. Feeling little once again, he threw away his curiosity and sat down without uttering or thinking a single word.

 _The end of the day,_ Arthur mouthed as he saw the clock ticking. The end of the day almost came and he was ready to jump out of the window then take his secret path to his house before anyway could beat him up. But there was something lingering as he intently had a stare down with the clock.

 _Curiosity_ _._

Arthur lightly hit his own cheek. But he knew better than to suppress this feeling from past experiences. So once the bell rang, he instantly gathered his stuff and jumped out of the window then waited against the wall of the school. Luckily he had been on the first floor where there were a lot of trees so no one could see him. He waited and waited, until the last kid had left the classroom.

"See ya!"

"Don't you dare try to stalk me."

"I won't~"

"Get away from me idiota!"

Arthur sweatdropped at their conversation but nevertheless jumped back into the class after hearing the door shut. His eyes gleamed as he walked towards the locker. Standing in it, he soon locked the door and he was in complete darkness. A wave of peace a security washed over him as he felt himself actual relief in years. An unconscious smile made it to the man's face as he leaned his head against the walls of the locker. Sleep took over.

Arthur's eyes slowly opened as a light interrupted his relaxing sleep. His phone had been ringing and he had tons of missed calls. He yawned then read the caller's name. "A-Allistor?!" He panicked. He was dead. He was so dead if he answered. But he'd be even more dead if he answered the next one. Hesitating, he answered the call.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Allistor yelled from the other line. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Arthur yawned again, "In a locker. It's actually very peaceful in here."

"Get the hell out of there before I bloodily beat the shit out of you." Allistor threatened. "Hurry and get your ass home!" Then he cut the call.

"Y-Yes!" Arthur stuttered as he finally fully awoke. He recollected his bag and ran outside in an instant. Running at the same speed as he was yesterday at the end of school, he felt as though nothing tied him down. The load of misery was finally lifted off his shoulders and so he ran faster and faster home. He panted heavily at his doorway while holding onto his clothes desperately to catch some oxygen. He doorbelled.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Allistor yelled from the doorway as he opened the door. That started his half hour rant. Sure Arthur was listening, but he really couldn't care at the moment. He wanted the night became day again, then reach the end of school without getting beat up then sleep there again.

"So where were you?" Allistor asked when it was clearly noticeable that his brother wasn't listening at all. "Did people pick on you because of your eyes again?"

Arthur shook his head, "I joined a club." He lied and definitely would have winced if he had been lying for a different cause.

"A club? Why the bloody hell would a join a club?" Allistor interrogated.

"Because I want to." He responded, not willing to even spill out the truth.

Allistor sighed when he saw the determination in his brother's eyes. "Fine. Go to sleep it's already four."

Arthur hastily nodded and ran up to his bedroom and jumped into his bed. Shuffling around each second, he couldn't find himself comfortable at all. The security and peace that the locker granted him wasn't the same with his bed. He couldn't explain why, but he couldn't trust his bed. "I'm going crazy," He uttered as he passed out due to exhaustion of running too fast for his own good.

But as his eyes were closing he thought a single thought that he would never doubt.

 _The locker is a safe haven._

 **I don't even know. But I somehow could relate to Arthur, I find sometimes that tight spaces are very comfortable to stay in.**

 **And that green eyed president.. Well let's just say he'll be pretty relevant (?)... I think. I don't even know...**

 **August 26, 2015**

 **Bye**


End file.
